gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitas Varnas
Vitas Varnas is a Game Grumps lovely who had sent to the Grumps Strider 2, Contra, Castlevania: Dracula X, Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Gun.Smoke, Slalom, Silent Hill: Play Novel, Ice Hockey, Castlevania Chronicles, and Solomon's Key. Career Vitas is an Australian actor, writer and producer for VGFacts and Did You Know Gaming? which Arin, Jon, Danny and Ross have narrated for. Trivia *He did voice work together with Ross in the video game Paradigm. *In Strider 2 - "THIS GAME IS AWESOME", when Jon thanked those who had sent in the game, he mentioned Vitas Varnas to be his favorite person ever. For what reason is currently unknown. *Arin mentions in the Super Mario 3D World episode "Sprung" that Vitas had sent them a Cat Toad plushie.Super Mario 3D World: Sprung - PART 53 - Game Grumps (at 1:17) *He receives a shout out in the Mega Man 3 episode "Mega Man Goes Berserk!".Mega Man 3: Mega Man Goes Berserk! - PART 8 - Game Grumps (at 1:14) He is also mentioned in the Super Mario 64 episode "Crikey!", with Danny saying he's "Australian as fuck".Super Mario 64: Crikey! - PART 42 - Game Grumps (at 3:50) *He's donated and received shout-outs in a number of the Game Grumps live streams: "Playing our new GAME!!! Soviet Jump Game" (at 31:00).Playing our new GAME!!! Soviet Jump Game (at 31:00) *He was the one who suggested the Grumps to be added as characters in the game Hex Heroes for the Wii U and PC."That was actually at the suggestion of superfan Vitas Varnas. He sent over their contact info, we reached out, and the Grumps were impressed with the project enough to want to be a part of it!" AMA - Reddit *Though he had sent Gun.Smoke into the show, it had arrived after the play through was recorded, but he was still thanked in the video accompanied with a small sorry/thanks.Gun.Smoke: Rootin' and Tootin' - PART 1 - Game Grumps (at 0:03) *He had written videos for Did You Know Gaming?: one about Team Fortress 2Team Fortress 2 (TF2) - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Markiplier which was narrated by Markiplier, and another about F-Zero which was narrated by Smooth McGroove.F-Zero - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Smooth McGroove *He appears as a portrait in the Hall of Champions level in Shovel Knight."You can find me in the new Shovel Knight video game as a portrait in the Hall of Champions, pictured here top right of the middle section. The game is available now for PC on Steam and from the official Yacht Club Games site, and for Wii U and 3DS on the Nintendo eShop." @VitasVarnas - Facebook *He appears as a randomly generated name for a character in FTL: Faster Than Light.FTL: Faster Than Light - VGFacts *He is credited as a Top Backer in Asagao Academy. Gallery File:Strider 2 Thank you to.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas amongst other people in their Strider 2 episode. File:Contra Thank You.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas amongst other people in their Contra episode. File:Vitas Varnas Castlevania Dracula X.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas in their Castlevania: Dracula X episode. File:Vitas Varnas Adventures of Tom Sawyer.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas in their Adventures of Tom Sawyer episode. File:Gun.Smoke Thank You.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas amongst other people in their Gun.Smoke episode. File:Vitas Varnas Slalom.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas in their Slalom episode. File:Vitas Varnas Silent Hill Play Novel.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas in their Silent Hill: Play Novel episode. File:Ice Hockey Thank You.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas amongst other people in the description of their Ice Hockey episode. File:Vitas Varnas Castlevania Chronicles.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas in their Castlevania Chronicles episode. File:Vitas Varnas Solomon's Key.jpg|The Grumps thank Vitas Varnas in their Solomon's Key episode. References External links * External wikis * at the * at * at the * at the * at * at * at the * at Category:People Category:Lovelies